1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera in which a film is continuously taken up to a take up reel from a film magazine loaded in the camera, then the film is rewound one frame by one frame into the film magazine for making a photographing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a camera in which a film is continuously taken up to a take up reel from a film magazine loaded in the camera, then the film is rewound one frame by one frame into the film magazine for making a photographing has been known, for example, by the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 55-10054 (Date of Publication: Mar. 13, 1980). However, since a continuous take up action and a one frame rewinding action is manually done in such a camera, it is necessary to separately provide an operating member to drive a take up reel at a time of a continuous take up action and an operating member to drive a magazine shaft at a time of one frame rewinding. Therefore, a driving power transmission means in a film feeding mechanism in such a camera becomes complicated, and a change over action of the operation of the camera becomes complicated, leaving great possibilities for erroneous handling and erroneous functioning.
Also, since the above-mentioned actions are done manually in such a camera, there are many disadvantages in use. That is, as each operating state is changed over by a photographer by manually making a continuous take up of a film and one frame rewinding in such a camera, unless the photographer is thoroughly familiar with operating procedures of the camera a correct operation of the camera is very difficult, also when the film is rewound for photographing, unless the photographer is very cautious about an amount of film left unexposed, there is such a possibility that a film leader portion which has already been exposed at a time of loading of the film into the camera (a portion which had been taken out of a film magazine preliminarily) is rewound for photographing. Therefore, in such conventional camera, a photographer has to always confirm a state of each operating member and an amount of film left unexposed which allows a photographing by a film counter, thus a handling of such a camera is very complicated.